


Transformers games that don't exist...yet

by shootertron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Drift (Transformers) - Freeform, Gen, Other, Parody, Unicron - Freeform, rodimus prime - Freeform, tailgate (transformers) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: We have many Transformers video games.But I feel there is potential that hasn't been explored yet. Entire genres and moods.Here is a collection of blurbs for non-existent games.





	1. The Idolm@ster: Allspark Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Idolm@ster games.

**The Idolm@ster: Allspark Edition**

Become the manager of cute, cool, and sexy robotic idol singers from all continuities of Transformers! Pick a production company/faction to unlock faction-exclusive idols. Manage favorites such as Rosanna, Soundwave, and Blaster, or play with new characters made for the game.

Level up your idols by giving them gifts, lessons, and gigs. Collect outfits for your idol groups. Watch your idols’ affection level go up as you interact with them. Fully voiced interactive character scenes make the game more immersive.

Play rhythm games based on hit Transformers songs such as “The Touch”, “New Divide”, “TRANSFORMER”, and “Monster”, with new renditions by each of the characters.


	2. Cornucopia of the Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on those games where you move around using the arrow keys trying to eat stuff and get bigger.

Your name is Unicron. Your aim? Eat everything.

Start off as a tiny minicon eating energon sweets, and get progressively bigger and gain the ability to take on bigger targets.

Avoid pesky lifeforms trying to interrupt your plans, or eat them too. As you level up, your powers increase, but so do the threats. Try to avoid taking too much damage, or its game over.

Travel to Cybertron and take on Primus in the grand finale.


	3. Lord of Seven Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Game of Sultans

Play a Decepticon warlord expanding your territory, and take enemy planets in this game of strategy.

Collect beautiful consorts and viziers to manage your holdings. Make love to your consorts to sire heirs. Raise your heirs and arrange auspicious marriages for them.

Team up with other warlords in PVP mode to attack other players and defend your castle.


	4. Transformers: Sexy Carwash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sexy carwash game~

On Cybertron, the cars wash YOU! You are a beautiful, sexy racecar and you work part time at a _different_ sort of carwash.

Wash every nook and cranny of the biggest, dirtiest bots around. Clean off even the most difficult gunk buildup, and get tips for fast service.

Perhaps you’ll spot some familiar faces in the clientele of this game.


	5. Transformers Petting Simulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK, like one of those virtual aquarium games combined with Pokemon Amie?

Pet and stroke different mechs in this low-pressure VR game. This immersive experience takes place in a customizable pleasure lounge filled with wonderful sights and sounds. Choose funky furniture for the lounge such as Tesla coils, lightning balls, neon lit tables, futuristic LED displays, unconventionally-shaped chairs, carbon nanotube-enhanced hammocks, UV lamps, bubbler tanks, and more. Mechs have different idle and active animations and different preferences for petting. Traditional mechs and softbody mechs are both available.


	6. Micron Atsume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Neko Atsume. Perhaps this is too objectifying a premise, since Minicons are people and not cats.

Make your backyard a hotel for adorable minicons with toys, furniture, and food in this relaxing 2D game. 

Provide the best enrichment for your guests and be rewarded with gems that can be used to upgrade the hotel, or special mementos. Attract rare minicons such as the Star Saber trio the more you upgrade your backyard’s amenities.

Take photos of the minicons in the hotel as souvenirs, to show all your friends.


	7. Tailgate CRASH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Nanaca Crash.

Make Rodimus fly high into the sky!

You control Tailgate, who runs into Rodimus, causing him to fly into the air (that super strength is a doozy). Rodimus gets a boost from bumping into Lost Light crew members, each with their own power, as he hits the ground. Get lucky and activate their Special powers and get an even bigger boost. If you run into Megatron’s boobs, it’s game over! But activate his special power, and get the biggest boost of all.

Three times per game, summon Tailgate to give Rodimus a big upward boost. Try to beat your distance high score!


	8. Love ♥ Drift (EXPLICIT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is one explicit. But since most of the blurbs in this collection are more tame, I've opted not to bump up the rating of the whole thing.

In this first-person erotic mini game, bring Drift to climax with careful stimulation to his erotic regions and carefully selected sexy dialogue. Rub his earfins, his valve, his nub, and aft hole with your fingers and sex toys. Fill up his stimulation bars for an explosive finale.

It’s harder than it looks. The Universe will conspire to distract you and Drift from the perfect romantic mood.

Unlock aesthetic upgrades to the game such as romantic candles, crystal roses, and sheer curtains.


	9. Lost Light Bartender

Play as Swerve or Mirage in this game of mixing.

Create the perfect cocktails with different grades and colors of Energon. Add compounds to change the flavor profile of drinks.

Different patrons will have different preferences. It’s up to you to figure out how to tweak your recipes to please them.


	10. Energon Mine Tycoon

You are the owner of a startup Energon mine, overseeing everything from excavation, extraction, and export.

Manage your workers and mine shafts. Diffuse workplace tension and keep your workers happy. Balance your budget.

Unlock worker and equipment upgrades and mine new varieties of Energon.


	11. Rodimus Prime's Skate Galaxy

Grab your hoverboard and go hoverskating with Rodimus Prime. Perform tricks for points and visit fully rendered skate venues all around the galaxy. Be care not to wipe out, or its game over!

Game can be played with a standard controller, or a special hoverboard controller with a motion sensor.


	12. Escape from Trypticon Prison

Using your wits, you and your Decepticon buddies must escape from Trypticon prison. Create makeshift tools to aid you in your quest, and hide them from the prison guards. Draw attention away from yourself as you formulate your escape. Evade capture and make it into friendly territory.

Gameplay is a mix of point and click and traditional joystick action. This character-driven game makes you want to root for the prisoners who star in it, many who are very bad bots indeed.


	13. Transformers: Trauma Surgeon

A medic's work is never done.

Play as Ratchet, First Aid, Flatline, Velocity, or another surgeon as you treat traumatic injuries. Work against the clock to save your fellow Transformers from certain death, or perform repair on more cosmetic boo-boos. Hone your medic's touch with surgeries requiring extreme precision.

Each surgery is accompanied by an engaging character drama!


End file.
